


The Silent Order

by iBedHead



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Limited Magic, Limited spells, No Horde races, Only Human Male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBedHead/pseuds/iBedHead
Summary: The Silent Order takes in a young human male, desperate to make a name for himself, literally, and find a place to call his own, into their arms openly. He quickly works his way up the ranks of the guild, both through hard work and taking certain "advantages". Tensions rise through the guild as his methods bend the rules of their order, determined to set himself out from the rest and prove to be the best they've ever seen. He learns quickly, though, that most within a shadowy guild of assassins are not to be trusted.





	1. A fresh face looking for a fresh start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me).



> This is the first story I've ever made, solely based around my main character in World of Warcraft. I discovered a new-found joy in rp'ing, and have since taken to giving a history to my beloved warrior, which has been dramatically drawn out before you. With this being my first story, I'm open to suggestions about where people would like to see it go on from here, as I'm sure many others have a greater mind than I. Enjoy your reading :)

"Send the new recruit in." 

A young man walked through a set of iron-reinforced doors revealing a dome-shaped room of brick, lit only by two or three candles that struggled not to melt over the rusty metal sticks that attached them to the wall. The room, to him, felt hollow and empty, housing only a desk and chair perfectly placed in the center as far back as they could go, and a large wooden table with a worn map of the Eastern Kingdoms draped over it in the dead center of the room. A small darkened figure sat at the desk, carefully eyeing a small mound of paper and books and mouthing words to itself. He couldn't help but feel that the figure was watching him more closely than the work in front of it, without even having to take its eyes off. 

"Name?" grumbled a light yet mildly intimidating female voice. 

𝘈 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯... 𝘰𝘩 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯, 𝘯𝘰𝘸'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘥, he thought

"Uh, I-I don't know." The young man replied hesitantly. He never knew his name, which wasn't going to make his recruitment any easier. They'd have to take to giving him a nickname. The thought of that made his face immediately flush. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 he warned himself. 

"You don't know your own name? What, were you some kind of outcast?" She was now looking up at him, arms folded across her chest, and as far as he could tell, over the dim flickering lights of the candles, she looked rather intrigued. He held his head down and stared at the blackened floor, embarrassment flooding his body as his face reddens to prove it. The sag in his shoulders and diverted eyes made his feelings towards the subject all the more apparent to her. She removed herself from the desk and walked to the end of the mapped table, gaining his attention as she sat on the edge.

The Human recognized her immediately as a Night Elf, standing to almost rival his height as he was fairly tall for even his own race. She was a rogue, clearly, from the way she dressed to the way she had carried herself towards him. Her leather armor covered her arms completely, right up to a circular hole cut out at both shoulders, attaching the fabric around it to her back and chest, the tight-fitting tunic pushing her breasts up to show a generous amount of cleavage. Her boots rise all the way to her kneecaps, showing off her smooth and muscled thighs before getting half covered near the top by her belt, holding a big enough piece of leather to swoop between her legs and cover what needs to be covered.

"You'll fit in just fine here." She reassured with a light smile, tilting her head and crossing her arms yet again, as if pleased. "You'll report with the rest of your team tomorrow to the main hall- they will show you where it is- while myself and other superiors will brief you on your mission tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am" he replies with a small head bow. "Er, mission... tomorrow?" He hadn't expected himself to get thrown into things so quickly. Maybe some light jobs here and there until they felt he was skilled enough to take on more threatening tasks. 

"Is that going to be a problem?" She almost snapped back at him, clearly not used to being questioned.

"Oh, uh, no I mean-" he catches himself before saying anything to hurt her authority, which he figured would most likely result in certain death. "Not at all, ma'am." he finishes with confidence as he lifts his chin and straightens his shoulders. A small wry grin spread across her lips, her chin lifting up as if to challenge his own newfound demeanor. 

"Good." She eyed him up and down, knowing the candlelight behind her masks her darkened face in doing do. 𝘘𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦... she catches herself thinking, softly biting at her lower lip. She quickly corrects herself, 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯.

"Come on now, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." the doors open immediately after she swings her legs forward to jump off the table, showing two masked men at either side of the doorway leading to the long and barely lighted corridor.He turns to follow her, moving past the two guards before allowing himself to glance down at her. The candle they had just passed allowed for an excellent look at her rear, the belt stooping down the back the same way it did at the front, barely covering her curvaceous ass at all, the subtle ripples as she walks nearly mesmerizing him into a trance. His eyes darted in front of him for fear of being caught looking at her, not knowing how she'd take it if she found out.

"Here you are." She says, extending her arm out to an old wooden door in an exaggerated pose before nocking on it and being quickly greeted by an older looking human.

"Shandra." He nodded towards her.

"I'll let you two get settled in." She says, already hastily making her way back the way she came, giving the young man a glimpse at her swaying hips.

"Don't let her catch you doing that, eh?"

"Fuck- er, shit sorry. Er not shit I meant- fuck!.." 

"I'm Llane" the older gentleman managed through heavy laughter, pushing the door open further to allow him inside. The room was large and simple, holding an astonishing amount of beds as tens of people sat around them in their leather, not even noticing slightly the fresh face that walked inside, talking and fighting playfully. Or so he'd assume they weren't actually fighting. The beds come to an abrupt end by a large stone wall covered in maps and drawings, blueprints of sorts, and pictures. "You're not gonna tell me your name?"

"I never knew my name" the young man replied hesitantly. Embarrassment took hold of him once again.

"Really now..." Llane raised an eyebrow as he turned to the room full of off-duty assassins. "WE'VE GOT A DOUBLE N!!"He bellowed to them, followed up by immediate laughter, cheer, and many piercing eyes. Several got up to greet the new member, or perhaps to poke fun at him and make crude comments, and some simply stayed where they were and payed no mind to their new comrade, aside from a few cold glares. 

"Hi, I'm Esmeralda! You can call me Es though!" A young and very beautiful void elf stood before him, holding a hand out in anticipation with a heart warming smile gleaming across her face. "I can't wait until we give you a nickname! That's what double N stands for by the way. Nick-name." He could've easily overlooked her among the crowd that eagerly surrounded him and shrugged her off as a short and shy elf.

"Something tells me I can't say the same" he smiles back, taking her handshake and forcing her smile to grow larger.

"PILLOW TIME, FUCKERS!" Llane screeched from the other end of the room, cutting the young man's semi-celebration short.

"I'll bother you tomorrow" Es whispered in his ear followed by a quick wink.

He found a bed for himself between a hulking Worgen and a female Draenei, either not seeming too pleased about their new bunk buddy. Allowing his mind to go blank, he forced himself to drift off rather fast to avoid hearing or seeing anything he didn't want to. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴, 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘴, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥.


	2. A Brief Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The no-named recruit quickly falls for someone in the guild and puts his "combat training" to use. A bold decision from him threatens to jeopardize a seemingly easy mission as he starts his new career off on the wrong foot.

The surging boredom of being briefed on a seemingly easy mission was combated by his determination to remember anything and everything, after all he does need to look good on his first mission. About thirty to forty people sat around a massive stone table which took up nearly the entire room, mugs strewn about, droplets of mead leaking from the ones tipped over. No one seemed to care though, the cups were just pushed into the middle of the table in one heaping mess. Other than the overly large table, the room was completely empty and rather well lit compared to the others he's seen so far. 

"Llane, you've supplied our newest with armor for today, correct?" Shandra called out, earning both men a couple looks. 

"He's been outfitted and briefed. I can't imagine anything else he needs, a hand to hold perhaps?" Llane shot back, now granting the new guy many more looks and a couple laughs. Es' laugh is the only one that stood out to him, soft and supple as if she were laughing with him and not at him like the others. 

"To summarize! We head into Orgrimmar, UNDETECTED..." Shandra glances around the room full of assassins, paying special attention to the young man. "...and we kill Kenlain as he sleeps within the confines of his own home, along with any bodyguards he might've hired. He's not hard to miss, large cow with two broken horns and only one hand. He has taken to advising the Horde war council, seeing how his hand prevents him from being a true warrior..." glancing at new blood once again, the others taking notice and shaking their heads at him. He was indeed a warrior, in a guild full of rogues, and was only drafted in should things get super messy and they needed some armor to his behind. "... an has lead them to several victories in both Arathi and Darkshore. Should his advisory take place in what goes on in either Kul'Tiras or Zandalar, the alliance will most likely lose their foorholds and be forced out. Dismissed!"

The room quickly gets up and heads for the large doorway, many of whom aren't even going on this mission. No less than five, no more than ten are to set foot in Orgrimmar tonight. The man sits back and waits out the rush, assuming he'd get trampled in not knowing quite where to go. He felt a hand softly touch his shoulder and turns towards it.

"Hey," Es greeted warmly. "I hope you slept well. Have you eaten yet? I'm so happy that you'll be accompanying us on this mission!" Her face suddenly turns red as she brushes her grey-velvety hair out of her face. "Sorry, I'm probably babbling like a crazy person..."

Quite the contrary," he smiled back. "Are you inviting me out to dinner, Es?" His smile grows larger as her face grows redder, punching him in the shoulder in response. 

"Shut up or I'll kill you" she growls in what he perceives as her blushing.

"Perhaps after dinner you can help me with combat training? I trust most the others here would drive their daggers through my first chance they get and write it off as an accident."

Es rolled her eyes at him and reluctantly nodded, beckoning him to leave the empty room before turning away. Es was far shorter than him, by a foot at least, but just as curvaceous as Shandra. Her thighs are thick and her hips round, her armor closely resembles what Shandra wears yet less official looking, supposedly to affiliate her ranking. Her hips swayed much more than Shandra's when she walks, allowing the leather belt piece to occasionally reveal a plump ass that threatens to pop out of the leotard connecting her back piece to her tunic. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't crushing on her already. 

\- - -

The new guy hits the ground with a large thud, wheezing as he rolls over to his back, clutching his ribs and eyeing Es warily.

"Come on new blood, get up" Es sighs through her heavy breaths, extending a hand out to help him up as her other wiped the sweat off her brow. His mind races as he takes her hand, using his momentary advantage of the situation to flip her down beside him as she screams in surprise. His weight shifts on top of her and he positions herself between her legs, both daggers knocked from her hands as he pins them above her head, holding both of her wrists with one hand and bringing a dagger to her throat with the other. Her eyes widen an her breathing intensifies as she looks up at him, struggling to get out of his trap before giving up and looking up at him helplessly, smirking a bit and unintentionally biting her bottom lip.

"You learn quick" she says looking down at him between her legs and readjusting her gaze to meet his eyes, letting go of her lip and turning her heavy breaths into much more shallow ones. "Now what?" She asks timidly. 𝘒𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 she thinks and immediately blushes hard, hoping he doesn't take notice of it. He noticed. He dropped the dagger to the side of her neck and starts to caress it lightly before moving up to her cheek, careful not to break eye contact as his heartbeat steadies against hers. 

"Did you hear me? I said, 'Now wh-'" Es gets cut off as he kisses her lightly, her body melting below his in a subliminal agreement to take her. He pulls away and looks at Es, admiring how beautiful she looked with her hair pushed back and spread along the ground in un-uniformed curls. She stares back in awe, mouth open slightly agape as she lifts her head and shares another kiss, this time being much more aggressive and deep. 

He tightens his grip on her wrists as his other hand moves down to her tunic, hastily undoing it and spreading it open, leaving her chest bare as her nipples slightly harden at the cold air trapped inside the stone walls. He wastes no time and starts kissing lower, making sure to bruise her neck with his sucks before turning his attention to her tits, kissing and sucking it in its entirety and finally moving his mouth to her nipples. She gasps lightly, lifting her head and extending her arms as far above her head as they go as he flicks his tongue around her nipple, giving it a playful bite as he pulls away. He repeats this for her other breast, allowing equal attention for both. 

His hand runs a straight line down her stomach, pulling away at her belt and tossing it aside, then sliding under her tight-fitted pants. He catches himself letting out a small moan in Es' throat as he's pleasantly surprised at how wet and soft she is already. His member is just as surprised as he, almost instantaneously standing to full attention under his training gear. Es breathes quietly but heavy as his fingers find her clit, rubbing and flicking it slowly just so he can watch her body writhe underneath his in a blissful torment. The second he lets go of her wrists, they find their way to his belt and throw it aside as she does her best to tug his pants down his thighs. He takes them off himself and moves his mouth towards her dripping nether-lips, refusing to break eye contact on his journey south.

"No..." she whispers, protesting against her own will and regretting her decision immediately. "We report in thirty minutes... just fuck me" she begs with lustful eyes, her legs are practically shaking already as her breaths shallow in a desperate attempt to collect herself. He obeys right away, pressing his throbbing tip against her slick opening, teasing her dreadfully was only turning him on even more. Without notice he slams his rock hard member into her, completely submerging himself in a second. She covers her mouth with both hands to muffle her screams as she feels herself stretch around him, clenching as his length attacks her cervix. The muffled moans of Es were drowned out by the loud, wet slapping that comes from their sinful deed. He moves a hand to her neck and chokes her, of course not going to kill her but also not giving her room to realize she'll live. Her body twitches against his, his cock throbs inside of her, her walls clenching around his girth; he was relentless in his Void Elf assault and she had no signs of resistance. Es started aggressively rubbing her clit and was sent over the edge, her body uncontrollably writhing under his as her legs locked him in place, unable to make a sound through the clasped hand of the young man. The spasming sensation of her pussy convulsing around his thick member is what did it for him, and immediately his cock was pulsing warm cum deep inside her, filling her completely as her legs held him inside her with an iron grip. As her orgasm and contortions subsided, so did his grip around her neck, giving way to a loud moan followed by several more through deep shaky breathing. With one more passionate and wet kiss, they quickly threw their gear on in hopes no one heard them through the echoed halls, and cleaned up as best they could before having to report to their superiors.

\- - -

Each assassin, or operatives as some seemingly preferred, were on their own when it came to getting into Orgrimmar in one piece. Moving as a group would jeopardize them in their entirety should only one person make a mistake and reveal the others. Moments before leaving, the nameless youngster had decided to do something daring and completely against the rules. He ditched the guild's traditional leather regalia, opting for a pristine and very heavy set of plate armor. Something, he figured, would have to set him apart from his fellow operatives. He wanted to prove that somehow, warriors were just as powerful as rogues, and if he didn't bend the rules then what good would a guild full of stone cold killers really be anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the last chapter wasn't too unbearable without any smut. Let me know if I'm headed in a good direction with the story, I'm finding that I quite enjoy writing it! Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nameless recruit finally makes a name for himself. However, his first mission does not go as planned.

From the moment he showed up at the meeting spot, the hilltops that bordered the west fall of Orgrimmar, his comrades were laughing, cursing, and shaking their heads in disappointment at his bold yet stupid decision. 

"That's gonna be a dead fuckin' giveaway!" Llane scolded, pacing in the darkness behind the cover of a jagged dirt mount. "You'll clickity-clack with yer armor one time and set the alarms off!" He was practically screaming as quiet as he could've, anger surging through him as disappointment filled his eyes. 𝘐 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘚𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘳𝘢, 𝘸𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯' 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘴... 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥! 𝘐𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥? Es gave him a disappointing look as well, which made his gut wrench with guilt and regret. 

Choosing not to waste further time, Llane quickly assigned four operatives to sap and incapacitate any guards that may be patrolling the nearby house, five operatives to storm the building and take out Kenlain along with any bodyguards he may have hired, and for the newest operative to stay back and watch, should his armor give off any unnecessary noise. Kenlain's residency was almost completely secluded from the rest, allowing for a swift and successful mission.

They propelled down the hills and silently onto the rooftops that lined them, the new blood paying extra attention to not give off any noise. It didn't take long to find the house, dimly lit windows and two bodyguards on the outside. The seclusion from the rest of the city gave little reason for the guards to roam nearby, especially in the presence of forsaken bodyguards.

Four operatives went off to make sure the house wouldn't be disturbed, five made their way to a house across the way from Kenlain's,and the new guy sat back behind them all nearby and listened to their plans. Es glanced over her shoulder and flashed him a halfhearted smile before pulling up her mask and heading to Kenlain's house with the other four operatives. The minute they were all withing 20 yards of the front door, a large spotlight flared at them from second story window, revealing the five stealthed assassins and freezing them all dead in their tracks, their bodies being taken over by shock and surprise.

Arrows shot at the operatives from the house in small uniformed waves. The no name hid his head behind the house he took cover behind, not daring to look, until he heard Llane's call for retreat. Somehow, nearby guards didn't take any notice, or perhaps they were all just sapped in the first place. No name took off from behind the house and headed towards Llane, who was attempting to get his operatives back up the hillside. Arrows littered the floor around him, along with three bodies and several trails of blood. A masked female Draenei lay dead beside a hulking Worgen, he realized that these were the two who slept on either side of him, the Draenei has an arrow sticking out of her neck, still spurting blood as the Worgen lay on his stomach with four or five arrows protruding from his back. He looked to the other body, who seemed to be still alive and attempting to crawl to safety on its side, he also realized that this body was...

"Es..." his heart sunk as he called her name with a jerking tear, running over to scoop her up and rest her head in his lap. Two arrows stick out of her chest, staining her dark blue armor to a purpley-red. He tore off his helmet to reveal his tear to Es, which she saw and quivered her bottom lip as she furrowed her brow, tears already streaming down her face.

"Don't cry, you" she croaked heavily, now helplessly sobbing in his lap. "You... should go-"she tried to demand, but was interrupted with a deep inhale for the air she couldn't have. Her head rolled to the side as her eyes turned hollow looking, leaving the plated warrior to mourn a lifeless body he barely got to know.

Fueled by rage and a sudden newfound deep-seated hatred for the Horde, he carefully lays Es beside him and closes her eyes, picking up his helmet and threw it on as he shot to his feet and made a B-line to Kenlain's front door. The cries of the wounded and commands of Llane were drowned out by his loud armor clanking away as he sprinted. Llane took notice of his seemingly suicidal recruit rushing to his certain death, 𝘖𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴. "JENEL, WITH ME!" He shrieked, the two operatives following the warrior on their joint-suicide mission. 

With one quick movement, the heavily plated warrior disembodies the two forsaken bodyguards with his great sword, not even dripping from blood due to the cuts being so fast and clean. His rage had consumed him so far that he just ran into the door head-first, shattered wooden panels collapsed around him the door became utterly destroyed. The two bodyguards inside didn't even have time to react to the warrior charging past them, locking eyes with a one handed Tauren.

"KENLAIN!" His bellow echoed off the walls, only giving the Tauren but a moment to turn around into a great sword. Kenlain clutched the blade that sunk into his chest as he was lifted from his feet into the air. The thump that a Tauren made when it hit the ground was much louder than he had expected, 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦... his train of thought was interrupted by two more thuds behind him. Llane and Jenel stood behind him at the door, hovering over the now twice-lifeless bodies of the forsaken. 

Llane looked at the blood-lusted recruit with confusion, "Good shit, but we need to run. Now." He commanded. No protest was necessary as the three of them scaled the dusty hills to meet with the rest of their party. "HEADCOUNT! One, two, three, four, five, six, and including me, that's seven." Llane's voice got lower at the end of his sentence, realizing the cost of their victory. "A moment of silence." The small group bowed their heads as they stood atop the hills, looking onto the battlefield that unfolded in front of them in only a matter of minutes.

\- - -

Operatives paraded through the dim corridors of the guild quarters with the warrior sitting high on their shoulders, people surging out of their rooms to greet them with laughter and cheers over a successful mission. The loud chanting of "Helmsdeep! Helmsdeep! Helmsdeep!" echoed through the crowded halls. Helmsdeep forced his smiles, cheering, and chanting of his own new name, trying desperately to hide his hollow and emotionless looking face. The parading stopped at the briefing room, the operatives let Helmsdeep off onto his feet on the massive stone table.

Shandra stood at the back of the room near the briefing boards, slowly clapping her hands and giving him a genuine smirk. "I see the mission was a success, then?" Followed by immediate cheers, whistling, and more name chanting.

"Yes head mistress, though three were lost in the attempt. It was an ambush" Llane replied, his words carrying heavy sorrow among the prideful guild members. "Var'Tad, our most skilled poison specialist, Jacobs, our finest tracker, and Esmeralda, our best thief." 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘦𝘧... 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦. 𝘔𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵'𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 Helmsdeep thought to himself, his blank face catching notice of the guild leader. Shandra knew something was going on between those two. She had come to the private training room they were in to offer him a quick job, and was surprised with loud moans coming through the door, distinctively sounding like Esmeralda's voice.

"The name Helmsdeep has been bestowed upon this fine man, for charging through a door headfirst in a suicide attempt, desperate to bring honor to our guild! Today we recognize officially, Helmsdeep, as not only a guild member to us, but a member of our family!" The uproar that the operatives around him made gave him a light blush, filling his soul with pride and a sense of renewed valor. Shandra did her best not to notice the pain he his behind his forced smiles. 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘷𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴... quickly biting her lip through her manic thoughts for him to see it.

Candles were being blown out and Llane did his usual "Pillow time, fuckers!" at the end of the night. Helmsdeep didn't mind the empty beds that sat on either side of him, he felt more alone knowing that near the entrance of the room, Es would no longer be sleeping peacefully nor keeping him up with her sly winks across the room. He avoided looking at her bed, desperate not to cling onto the feelings he had easily caught for her. This time, as Llane walked past Helmsdeep to his own bed, he tapped him on the shoulder. Helmsdeep rolled over and rubbed his eyes, having just managed to doze off for a moment. 

"Sir?" he struggled through a yawn, eyes heavy with sleep deprivation. 

"The mistress would like to see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was sick of the main character having no name so I had to drop this sooner or later. Next chapter holds something interesting...


End file.
